


Cheesecake

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheesecake, F/M, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Never eat the last of the cheesecake.





	Cheesecake

Umbridge: HARRY POTTER GET IN NOW!

Harry: Yes, sweetheart?

Umbridge: Did you eat the rest of the cheesecake?

Harry: Yes, I thought you wouldn't want anymore since you were throwing up.

Umbridge: That was morning sickness you idiot! Harry, can you please make more cheesecake for me?

Suddenly Umbridge feels a kick in her stomach.

Umbridge: And our baby?

Harry: Of course, honey.

Umbridge: Thank you. Too think we have came all this way. You saved my life from being raped there years ago. I love you.

Harry: I love yo-

Umbridge: Cheesecake now, please.


End file.
